


The Pirate King Destiny

by Akishiina



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Kaya - Freeform, Luffy - Freeform, M/M, Nami - Freeform, Nightmares, One Piece Universe, Own Character, Parents, Pirates, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Usopp - Freeform, Violence, Zoro - Freeform, ZoroxLuffy, friends - Freeform, luffyxzoro, sanji - Freeform, usoppxkaya, zolu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akishiina/pseuds/Akishiina
Summary: "ZAHAHAHAHAHA, Welcome to the last island Strawhats! Here is the famous island, Raftel! Remember this view well, because this is where you all will die! Zahahahaha!"You didn't expect such ending huh?.. Blackbeard ... ?" the man whispered. He tried to get up, but his aching body refused to obey. He fell face down, adding a new red to his body. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale .. slowly, shaking body, foot by foot, arose. Staggering along the coast, he passed other bodies, known faces of friends, comrades, allies and enemies.(oryginal work on Wattpad with the same name)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	1. Meet Raftel, Spirit of the Last Island

Hello, I was so into one piece time travel fanfic, that i decided to create my own version of it. I'm sorry for all mistakes, English is not my native language.  
Chapter is quite short, however, this is just an introduction into story so i think it can stay like that.

I do not own One Piece nor any characters from it.  
___________________________

Blood ... so much blood. The rays of the setting sun illuminated the bloody coast of the island for the last time. The coast covered with the bodies of people fighting at his side, as well as those fighting on the opposite side. Red sea, red waves, red sky, red faces, red hands and red tears slowly flowing down the face of a young black-haired man. The man was sitting on one of the bodies looking at the bloody landscape. He slowly looked away, looking at the body below him.

" _ZAHAHAHAHAHA, Welcome to the last island Strawhats! Here is the famous island, Raftel! Remember this view well, because this is where you all will die! Zahahahaha!_

"You didn't expect such ending huh?.. Blackbeard ... ?" the man whispered. He tried to get up, but his aching body refused to obey. He fell face down, adding a new red to his body. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale .. slowly, shaking body, foot by foot, arose. Staggering along the coast, he passed other bodies, known faces of friends, comrades, allies and enemies.

"We were so close," another lonely tears ran down his bloody cheek. "Friends, I'm sorry I failed, I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to protect you." The figure slowly headed deeper into the island, leaving behind shades of darker red. It took 2 hours of slow walking to get to the top of the island. The man stopped suddenly, looking at the ruins in front of him. They were the ruins of an ancient civilization and in the middle of was Poneglyph, and an unknown woman was sitting on it. Her long purple hair reached the ground and gently blew in the wind. She had a pale skin, her eyes closed and her face turned to the stars. When the man came closer, the woman lowered her head in his direction, but her eyes remained closed.

"Hello Monkey D. Luffy, new Pirate King, I am the spirit of the island and my name is Raftel. the woman whispered in a barely audible voice. "I watched the fight and felt the pain of every being on the island. I feel your current pain, despair and hatred for the world." She continued without opening her eyes. At that time, Luffy sat down on the ground with the last of his remains strength.

"I don't want this title," he whispered, "I don't feel worthy of being a pirate king since I couldn't protect my loved ones and their dreams." He hided his face in his hand and started crying. Women jumped off the stone falling on like a feather in the wind.

"I see, hear and know everything that is happening in this world. I watched your journey, motivations, decisions you and your companions made. I was happy when you celebrated the winning of the fight and cried with you during the defeats. Finally, at the end, the world has become to be the cruel one, to you and your journey." another tears ran down the man's cheeks, but this time he saw tears on the woman cheeks to, who after these words stretched out her hand to him, one of her hand reached his head patting him and the other opened in front of his face showing a little purple pearl in it. Then she opened her eyes, they were sky blue but empty, she was blind but still looking at him.

"Knowing all this, King. I have the possibility to give you a choice. You can touch this Poneglyph and officially become the pirate king, learning the erased history of the world, or grab my hand, take this pearl, stand up and try again" A gentle smile appeared on the porcelain face. Luffy eyes were wide open, looking at the figure in front of him.

"H-how ... T-try it again ...?" he whispered in a broken voice.

"I have the power to send you to the very beginning of your journey, you would keep your memories together with our current conversation. Of course, your friends are currently dead, so I can only send You to the past with full awareness. In the case of your companions, the events of the future will be put in they mind to sleep, However, if you power up this pearl with your Haki you will be able to wake them up. But you cant power up it to much. If you will do so then it will wake up and it will be harder to wake up your friends memory.   
"What do you mean it will wake up?" Luffy was watching the pearl, it looked like it has his own soul a living think. Raftel let out a sweet laughter seeing his surprise and confusion.   
"This pearl is a little part of my soul, but don't worry about i will leave it as a surprise for you. So what decision will you make?"

"What! isn't it obvious!? I will do anything! If there is even a spark of hope that I will see my friends again! "Luffy grabbed the woman's hand and stood up. A wide smile on his face and Hope written in his eyes. Raftel smiled at the sight and her eyes looked straight at the boy's soul. Sky blue eyes become white, a mist covered the landscape of the island, making it white and all colors faded until only she and he remained, alone in the white emptiness.

"Shishishishi  
Zoro, your dream of becoming the best swordsman in the world  
Nami, your dream of drawing a world map  
Usop, your dream of becoming a brave warrior of the sea  
Sanji, your dream of finding All Blue  
Chopper, your dream of curing every disease  
Robin, your dream of knowing history  
Franky, your dream of building a dream ship  
Brook, your dream of seeing Laboon again  
Jinbe, your dream of reconciliation of fishmen and humans ...  
Friends, My Family, your dreams ... I let you down once, it won't happen again. This time I will make sure you will fulfill them, this time ... I will protect you all." It was the last thoughts in his last seconds of life. Then he disappeared. Raftel closed her eyes and turned head back to stars "I look forward to our next meeting, Monkey D. Luffy, Past and Future Pirate King" The time clock stopped in order to start backing away, and like that she disappeared and with her the whole island, present and deleted the written future with each click. To start it all from the beginning. That's how the new Story begins.


	2. Meet Coby, my friend and enemy

I hope you will like it :)  
I do not own One Piece nor any characters from it.  
————

"Oi! Luffy! Luffy! Wake Up! "A child voice shouted in the boy ear.  
"Whaa ..?!" Like lightning the boy opened his eyes and rose to a sitting position, anxiously looking around until he saw the little pink-haired boy in front of him.  
"What Coby? Coby is that you? "He shouted, grabbing the boy by the shoulders "What happened? where are we? Why are you so small?"  
"Em, Luffy? You don't remember anything? You defeated Alvide and together we got on this boat to reach the nearest island. Suddenly you started screaming in pain and you passed out. 10 minutes I tried to wake you up ... Luffy? did something happen? Are you feeling well?" Said the boy with anxious voice and eyesight.  
"Alvide? .." whispered Luffy, looking around "Coby is so small, the same as at our first meeting, did Raftel really send me to the past? If it really worked, it means we're going to an island where ... "  
"Luffy?" Cobie's voice pulled him out of his thoughts  
"Shishishishi, I'm sorry Cobi that you had to worry about me. I'm fine, I feel fantastic shishishishi, we have to quickly get to the nearest island, they keep one of my companions there." After those words Luffy standee up and started searchinzg his pocket for something. Then he stopped like frozen and slowly taked out his hand from the back pocket taking out a small purple pearl "so I wasn't a dream" he whispered to himself.  
"You mean ... Roronoa Zoro?" Said the boy uncertainty what wakes up Luffy from his daydreaming. He looked an the boy trying to figure out what is he talking about.  
"Zoro.. Zoro ah yeah I am going to invite him to my crew!" Luffy replied happily, hiding the pearl back to his pocked.   
"Whaaat !? you can not! it is impossible! he is a monster! "  
"Shishishi, you can't be so sure about that. he is really a very good and nice person! "  
"No! it is impossible! impossible! "the boy denied, holding his head" Roronoa Zoro is known as the "pirate hunter" and is a very scary person! Rumors say he is on a blood hungry hound who travels on the sea killing pirates. He is a monster in human skin! so please drop the idea of recruiting him for your crew! "  
"Hmm, I've already made my decisions, besides, you shouldn't believe all the rumors you hear. It is better to get to know the person and self deduce what the person is like. "  
"He was arrested because he is a bad person," Coby added, less confidently. However, he no longer received an answer. Luffy decided to remain silent because he knew how stubborn Coby was when he met him, only later, when he noticed that the Marines were not so perfect and when Garp took him under his wing, he changed his worldview. Luffy closed his eyes and focused on his observation Haki. It was there, but it was so weak. He sighed, so that he returns to full strength with his Haki he will have to wait a bit and start to practice it again. After all it was his old body.

**Shells Town**

"We finally arrived at the Marines base! good job Coby! I probably would never come here by myself shishishi!" Shouted the boy stretching his body after an uncomfortable journey in a small boat.  
"These are the basics of navigation Luffy! Without it you won't become a pirate king, you should at least find a navigator" Cody replied, slowly following his friend.  
"Let's go straight to the Base and meet with Zoro!" he shouted. People passing by, hearing the given name, began to hide and looked at the newcomers with horror.  
"I guess we can't shout the name "Zoro" it seems to cause fear to the people here!" He whispered in Luffi's ear. "I saw the information that Lieutenant Morgan was the boss in this base!" He added in an excited voice, but the people around him reacted with even bigger terror to the lieutenant's name.  
"Shishishishi! what an interesting city! let's go, Coby!" he laughed as he passed by the retreating people.  
"Luffy? I have a bad feeling ... "the boy added uncertainly" I understand why people are terrified after hearing the name of Roronoa Zoro, he is finally detained in this base, but why should they be terrified by the name of a Marine lieutenant? "  
"Well, Zoro didn't done anything bad?"  
"it is impossible!"  
"But I'm serious, shishishi! You will see. Oh right! Let's go to this bar over here, I'm hungry!"   
They were eating and drinking happily when a little girl rushed inside the bar crying and with scars all over her body.  
"Oh my god! What happened?" Started yelling woman standing by the counter. Kid hugged her still crying  
"That that s-stupid Helmeppo saw me feeding Zoro and he he ordered to throw me behind the wall." She explained through tears. Luffy stopped eating and watched at the girl with horror.  
"Oh no, did I just change future or past or something?"   
"What were you taking about Luffy?"  
"I .. nothing, I think we have to go.. now" He standee up and then turned to the small girl  
"Oi, can I speak to you?" _I don't want to change her future or something_  
_"_ Yes _?"_  
"Why were you seeing Zoro?" He know the answer but still he had to ask. Coby become a powerful person because he learned this day that not all pirates are bad and not all marines are good, he chooses his own patch and Luffy didn't wan to change it. The girl explained them everything and after that they hear Helmeppo laugh.  
"I'M GONNA PUBLICLY EXECUTE HIM IN THREE DAYS! I will use him as an example for all of you! Only a idiot would believe in such a stupid deal! Hehehe!" In this moment Luffy jumped on him and he hit him with his right hook in the face. The blow threw Helmeppo's body and hit the wall of a nearby building, people were watching the event with horror in their eyes. The marines rushed to Helmeppo and took his unconscious body back to base.  
Luffy stood there and watched as they disappeared in the horizon, after that he calmly began to walk towards Zoro. Coby shouted something after him, but he was too angry to listen to him, so he ignored him. He hated such people, even if in the future Helmeppo becomes Cobie's friend, he was currently an asshole and would love to put him in the face a few more times.


	3. Meet Zoro, my first mate

"Luffy wait!" Yelled Coby after him "Luffy please you have to calm down"  
"I'm calm down, that punsh relaxed me shishishi"   
They both walked quietly for a few minutes when they finally found themselves opposite the entrance to the main Marines base. Luffy jumped on the wall, looking around to find the famous place where they were holding captive his friend.  
"Hmm, where is Zoro? oh! I see him! this way Cobi! "he shouted, hopping down from the wall surrounding the Marines base and running in the indicated direction.  
"You won't find him so soon! They're probably keeping him in some secret room! "The boy shouted, running after Luffy  
"iie, I saw him in the square next door!" Oh! look at him! "he added, again jumping on the Marines defensive wall. Coby jumped after him and looked at the figure in front of him. Drops of sweat appeared on his face and his eyes popped in terror.  
"Th..Th..That black bandana and cloth around his waist ... IT .. IT'S HIM! Luffy! ... It's Roronoa Zoro! "He shouted in horror, looking straight into the calm eyes of Luffy, who after a moment smiled from ear to ear.  
"Yes it's him!" Said lucky Luffy "That's my first mate" he added proudly. The last time he saw him, Zoro was lying in a pool of his blood with his right hand cut off and an empty expression. However, the boy quickly erased this image from his head. Zoro lives and is right there, his first and faithful friend. Alive and Luffy will never let these events happen again.

He wanted to jumped off the wall, he wanted to run up to his friend and hug him like never before. He jumped off the wall, standing straight in front of his friend, showing him his famous "D" smile. Zoro slowly raised his heavy head, looking at the figure standing in front of him.  
"You should leave now, or else the marine will come"  
"I don't care about them. I want you to to become my first mate in my Pirate crew, Roronoa Zoro"  
"Pirate? heh..! So you just give up on you life and become a crook huh?"  
"There's nothing wrong with being a pirate. It's my Dream to become a Pirate King and I'm sure you have some dreams to accomplish to" he said still showing him his perfect smile.  
"You should find someone else to join your crew" added Zoro with bored expression. Luffy was thinking what to do, should he just play with him like the first time? or should he just use the pearl on him so he would remember his future. The second option was more fun so he just smiled and said.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, the future Pirate King, I don't care what you think. You are already part of my crew."  
"DON'T DECIDE FOR YOURSELF!" shouted back Zoro. But luffy ignored him and taked out the pearl, he looked at it and back at Zoro for a couple of moments. _How can I activate it?_ He pressed the pearl to Zoro head   
"Oi what are u doing?" Asked Zoro. Luffy huffed and looked at the pearl. _What did she said? Power it up with Haki?_ Luffy tried to concrete on his Haki, he didn't use it in this body. Then he covered the pearl with Haki and the pearl started to drown out all his energy.   
"Oh god that's hard to power up!" Yelled Luffy Coby and Zoro were looking at him as he was an idiot and then the pearl started lightening in light violet colors. Luffy spilled and then pressed it on Zoro forehead.  
"Oi! Oi! What are you doing to me, stoop it!" A violet light crossed his eyes like a flash. Luffy stepped back.  
"Oi Zoro, did it work? D-do you remember?" Black haired boy Asked shyly. Zoro head was lowered and his eyes hidden in shadow, he tried to speak, but there didn't come any sound. Then again and again but he was like a broken plate.  
"How" he finally managed to spell. Luffy smiled sadly and showed him his back.  
"We will speak about it later, now let's get you out of here.I'm gonna go get your katanas back!"  
Luffy didn't even listen to Zoro yelling, he ran right towards the Marine base entry. "Gomu gomu no... Rocket!" he shot himself straight into the base rooftop bumping into some Marine people who, scared by his sudden appearance, released a line holding the statue of lieutenant. And like in the previous timeline it smashed down with a great impact. Luffy spotted yelling Helmeppo and took him into the base, to help him find Zoro katanas. Then in one second he was reaching katanas and in the next second he jumped out of the window. All eyes popped out of their orbits when they saw how the boy's body stretched to the touch of bullets shot towards him. He smirked at them  
"it doesn't work on me!" he shouted at the same time straightening his body. Bullets left his body with intact and shot the Marines, living his body untouched.  
"who.. who are you!"  
"Shishishi, I'm Monkey D. Luffy, I'm the one who will become the Pirate King and I'm an Rubber man!" he said full of pride and confidence, then he turned around and faced Zoro.  
"Yosh! Now now let's kick their asses, and get out of here!" Luffy used Zoro katana to cut the ropes and set him free. Now they both were facing marines with determination and evil grin written on the faces. the bones in Luffy's hands began to shoot with each step until standing in front of Zoro.

"Zoro take out Morgan and I will deal with the rest" after those word he shouted a blast of conqueror Haki. People began to fall to the ground one by one extracting foam from their mouths. The blow left only Captain Morgan, Luffy, Zoro and Cobie on they feets. Everyone looked at Luffy in horror.  
"You will have to explain to me later, what exactly happened back then" said Zoro, firing himself from his position and with one sword blow he hit the chest of Lieutenant Morgan, who fell unconscious on the ground defeated.  
"Shishishishi! I will explain it later, now let's go back! I'm Hungry!"

"Aahhh... I'm Full! haven't eaten for nine days, almost starved to death!"  
"Then it's impossible for you to last a month shishishi!"  
"Now that I'm ful.. What the hell?! I don't understand anything! I'm here, we just meet, but i remember us on Raftel fighting Blackbeard! But.. but... Was that a dream? No... NO THAT WAS TOO REAL TO BE A DREAM!" Zoro screamed holding Luffy's shoulders and looking for some answer from his expression. The younger man's face was full of sadness and pain.  
"It wasn't a dream, it all happened, or will happen. After you all died, I faced Raftel ghost. She send me back in time, to the beginning to prevent such a future, I have failed all of you Zoro... " Tears started flowing down Luffy's cheeks. Zoro looked at him, analyzing his every word, then hugged him tightly.  
"It wasn't your fault, I should be stronger, I should be there with you until the very end. I failed you as your first mate. If we got this second change then we have to become stronger, stronger than ever" Luffy returned the hug. They both stood there in their embrace, they were full of pain and anger but also new hope and determination to change the future.  
——-


	4. Meet Nami, My Navigator

English is not my native language so sorry for all mistakes.  
I do not own One Piece nor any characters from it.  
___________________________________

  
"So, how did you bring back my memories?" asked Zoro trying to sit back comfortably in they small boat. After their emotional reconciliation, they immediately set off, wanting to quickly find they friends and set off to the Grand Line. It would took a few hours to reach the next island, and they both knew that if the story was going to repeat, then they would meet Nami and Buggy soon.

"Raftel told me that she was sending me and yours souls or memories back in time, and that because only I was alive she had to left your memories dormant in the subconscious. So to wake up your memories I had to use my haki on this pearl it has Raftel soul in it"

"That sounds quite simple..So why and how did she do it?"

"Oi! Zoro, I told you already the whole story, I do not know anything more that that, how many times will you ask the same question?"

" It's just so strange.."

"I know.."

"So what are we doing now? when do you want to wake up Nami memories?"

"I'm not sure... you remember how she was at first, she didn't trust anyone. I will see when I will have the opportunity to use haki on her"

"Do you know why I cannot use my Haki now?" Zoro asked, trying to cover his sword with haki.

"Yeah.. I can use all three forms, but they are not so powerful as before, I assume that's because of this old body. We unlocked haki in future, not now. So we have to start training to unlock it"

"so theoretically, we unlocked it, we know it, but we have to train out body and mind to use it again?"

"umm, I think so"

"I will try something" Zoro said, sitting down in his meditation position. Luffy watched him, trying not to disturb him.

"Zoro! You did it!" shouted excited Luffy. Zoro opened his eyes and saw his hand turning black for couple seconds.

"pff.. It's harder that I thought, It will take some time to get back in form."

"Not only Haki, my gear second in this body will last about 5 minutes for now." they both looked into each other's eyes and deeply sighed. And then a huge bird flew over their heads. They followed him with they heads in the direction he was flying. Island.

"Zoro, do you want to have a race to the island?" Zoro looked at him questioningly

"What do you mean a race?"

"Race or Training, whatever you prefer. I tried before the 6 powers and it looks like some of them are working, and i want to try Geppo with my second gear"

"oi oi!... What If you fell into water?"

"Shishishishi! That's why i called it a race shishishi, if I fell you will have to catch me! shishishi!" saying this he activated Second Gear and tried to Sky walk to the nearest island.

Zoro's eyes watched in horror as his captain disappeared before his eyes. He quickly grabbed the oars and started moved with all his strength towards Luffy. Straw hat boy landed in the island with a big impact, smashing in his way couple of Buggy pirates.

"Shishishishi, yeah it worked! Thank you for soft my sky walk fall, shishishishi" he thanked the unconscious pirates under him. Luffy jumped up on his feet and looked around him trying to find his navigator. And she was standing there, looking at him in disbelief. For a moment Luffy thought that she recognized him, that she remembered him, but then from the other side more pirates came running and she ran up to him shouting to those pirates.

"Oh Boss! You're finally here..! I have been waiting for you to save me! i will leave everything to you now!" she added smiling at him. Luffy remembered that she said exactly the same think when they first meet. He smiled at her.

"I see you have some problems here, let me take care of it" after that he knocked down all remand Buggy pirates and then his stomach grunted.

"aahh.. I'm so hungryy.." he yelled slowly lying down on the ground.

"Whooa, you're pretty strong, you beat those guys bare-handed! Thank you for saving me, let me repay with dinner"

**Orange Town**

"My name is Nami, and I'm a thief who only steal treasures from pirates" she said putting the plate full of food in front of Luffy and then sitting down opposite him.

"you don't look like a weak person, I think you would calmly defeat those weak pirates by yourself" He said with his mouth full of food. Nami blushed softly at such words, hiding her face from his view.

"You have quite good eye, Normally I would defeat them but there was to many of them and all Buggy pirates doesn't fight fair. So I didn't want to risk it" she said looking at the view outside the window. Some pirates were there running around and looking for them.

"What do you say for a deal?"

"Deal what do you mean?

"If I defend buggy pirated should you join my pirate crew as a navigator?

"I hate pirates, why should I agree?"

"Shishishi join my crew for some time and you can have 50/50 of the buggy treasures" Nami looked at him for a moment and then sighted defeated.

"60/40 and I will be a temporary member"

"Sure! Do you want a short sparring match? I can show you some moves" Luffy told her after eating all the food given from Nami. "Ahh, I'm full, thank you for the food" he added. Orange haired girl looked at him thinking about his proposition.

"Why not, it's always some training and new experiences" after that they standed up from the table and moved to have some more free space.

"Try to attack me" told her Luffy, preparing for her attack. She pulled her weapon out of her skirt, which was attached to her leg and jumped towards the boy. He avoids all attacks using his Haki power, and other attacks he bounces using his hand covered with Busoshoku Haki. She screamed when she saw as his hand changed colour and then he tried to touch her forehead with some pearl in hand. everything become black, she passed out. Luffy catched her before she fell and slowly he put her on the sofa next to the kitchen table.

"I'm sorry Nami, I can be a little selfish now but I need you, you have to remember everything" And then the door swing open with a loud crack, and in the entrance stood Zoro, all wet to dry thread, with an angry expression.

"You!.. ha!..ha!.. I was fucking looking for you! i thought that you fell to the water! I was under such stress I activated Haki and then caught your presence in town, you moron!"

"Shishishishi, so you activated your Kenbunshoku Hak, nice work Zoro!"

"Nice work?! I will fucking kill you if you repeat such a stupid action like this one more time! Gryaaah!" he shouted, approaching him and sitting in an free seat. Zoro looked at sleeping Nami "Did you..?"

"yeah, she should wake up in a moment, and then we will go and kick buggy ass" he stated, sitting down next to Zoro.

"Do you think that we should use it on on Robin when she the first time appeared on our ship, before Little Garden island? Will it work on our allies.. or on Vivi.. or on...Ace...?" they stayed quiet watching at sleeping nami before them "He is alive, I... I can save him.." he whispered but Zoro heard him.

"We still have time to figure it out, and even if it will not work on others, then if we tell Ace about the future, we can stop him from fighting blackbeard" Stated slowly Zoro, looking from Nami to his captain face. Now smiling face full with hope.

"Thank you Zoro" he said smiling softly at him. Then they heard the sound of moving from the direction of the sofa, their heads turned right back towards Nami. She was looking at them with terror in her eyes.

"Oi, You! What have you done to me? My head hurts like hell! And who are you?" She pointed at Zoro. They looked surprised. Luffy looked at Zoro " _it didn't work?"_ Thought swordsman " _I did the same think as with you"_ they both sighed

"I'm sorry I think my haki was to strong for you and you passed out, and this is Zoro"

"What is haki?"

"We will tel you later, for now we have something else to do. We have to go beat Buggy and sail to the next island, before Kuro appears with his pirate band" stated Zoro while going toward entrance. Luffy and Nami got up and followed Zoro.

"Oi Zoro! You're going in the wrong direction! We have to go this way!" shouted Nami.

"Shishishishi, And who was rushing us here a moment ago?" Teased Luffy.

"JUST SHUT UP!"

"HEY YOU HUGE, RED, UGLY, BIG NOSE...BUGGY!~ COME OUT AND PLAY WITH ME~" Shouted Luffy "Zoro you take down this Cabaji acrobat guy. Nami you can get Buggy treasures shishishi~"

"Yes captain" Zoro yelled back at him. Luffy watched as Zoro taked out his swords and covered them in haki while Nami disappeared.

"Roronoas Zoro, famous pirate hunter, I will slide you in pleasure, The art of acrobatics: with fire and spirit." Zoro covered his face, and right after that Cabaji started another attack, but Zoro remembered their last fight and had no intention of wasting time on his stupid wipes. Zoro prepared himself and in one stroke used his technique along with covering his swords with haki. "Three swods stile: Oni Giri" Zoro was just behind him in a split second, and in the next second Cabaji was lying on the ground.

"That was to easy, in the previous time i was hurt and because of it the fight was longer" Commented Zoro to half to himself half to laughing Luffy.

"Captian, I'm going to take a nap, let me know when you will be done" he added while leaning against a nearby building.

"I won't let you near captain Buggy!" Mohji was running straight to him on Richie's back. Luffy Stepped back one leg in the same time stretching and spinning his arms

"I don't think that you will have enough of time to sleep. It will be a really fast fight. Gomu gomu no... hammer!" in one go he defeated the master and his beast. "Now it's your turn Buggy!" Clown was standing and watching as his vice captains were defeated one by one in one shot.

"who.. WHO ARE YOU GUYS! Why are you here if you have Grand Line strength?!"

"Aaa, because our crew was separated so, after we will get back together then we will go to grand Line, but first you have destroyed this town, so i will have to kick your butt."

"Oh I understand that's quite a good explanation... LIKE HELL IT IS! Don't kid around you idiotic fool! Ba-ra Ba-ra.. Windmill!" Luffy Jumped and stretched to miss Buggy attacks, then he takes his right hand and blew in it

"Gear Third, Gomu gomu no.... Elephant Gun!" his arm become big as an house and black as night, Buggy watched and screamed in horror while trying to avoid this massive attack, but he get hit by it. "Nami are you ready?" asked Luffy while turning around and walking in her direction "Zoro wake up! I'm done!" he added.

"That was fast guys! Luffy I met the mayor of the city and I informed him that you was just fighting Buggy, probably he will soon be here with the rest of the city residents"

"Shishishi, okay!"

"Oi! Kids! did you really fight with Buggy the clown!?" "WHOOAA!" "Did you defeat him!?" the people of the city shouted, running towards them.

"Shishishi! Yeah, they will not wake up for a few hours, better tie them with ropes and inform the Marines, so that you can get money for their heads"

"Thank you so much, how can we somehow repay you?" thanked the mayor of the city.

"Shishishi! can you pack a lot of food and meet on our boat? And you can hang our pirate flag? From today this city will be under our protection."

"P-pirate Flag?! You kids are pirates?! will we also have to pay you for this protection?"

"No! Of course not! I don't want money from you and our flag is a jolly roger with a straw hat. Just simply rebuild the city and live a peacefully and happily life" Luffy showed them his "D" smile and then they all turned toward the boat. City residents tied up Buggy's people and then they headed towards they saviors to say goodbye and thank you, for saving they town.

__________________  
Ah!~ So how is it so far?  
next chapter: Raftel Soul


	5. Raftel soul

Luffy carefully studied the small purple pearl in which the light of the setting sun was reflecting. Zoro slept next to him and Nami watched the new captain.   
"What is this pearl?" She asked, unable to stand out of curiosity. The boy looked at her and then showed her his "D" smile.  
"This is a mysterious pearl," he replied. Nami sighed  
"And what is a mysterious pearl?"  
"Shishishi it has magical power." Luffy turned the pearl in his fingers and then grabbed it, clenching his fist tightly. Luffy focused his haki on her as he did on Zoro, but nothing happened. As if the pearl did not want to take his haki or needed more.  
"I still feels her presence so she isn't broken," he whispered. Nami jumped on their boat and walked over to Luffy.  
"Hmm, looks like an ordinary pearl to me."luffy again tried to power up the pearl concentrating his all Haki in it. The pearl begun to heat up and it scared Luffy letting it fell on the ground.  
"Ah it's still hot" he added, trying to lift it again. Zoro opened one eye, watching the rest.  
"Luffy, what have you done?" Zoro asked  
" Nothing! I wanted to charge it but it did not react to the same amount as before, so I concentrated all my haki in it" the boy blew his cheeks looking at Zoro who sighed and stood standing next to Nami. Everyone watched as the pearl dripped purple smoke out of it.  
"Whaaaa, how is that possible? What's going on now?" Nami got scared by taking a step back.  
" I hope you didn't broke it Luffy," the boy did not answer with a serious expression watching pearls and smoke as he slowly filled their entire boat.  
"The pearl's soul ... I can still feel it, but it's different ..." he said  
"I feels some presence" Zoro said, reaching for his swords. Nami was anxiously watching Zoro's fighting stance and Luffy's serious face.  
"Oi! Don't scare me like that" she added. Suddenly a strong wind blew all the smoke out of board and the little scared girl with long purple hair appeared in the place of the pearl.  
"Raftel?" Whispered Luffy in disbelief, shocking Zoro to. The girl looked at him from under the hair falling on her face.  
"I'm not Raftel, not completely," she replied in a broken voice. Luffy crouched next to her, placing his hand on her head  
"You look like a younger version of Raftel Shishishi, who are you?" He asked. The girl smiled at him.  
"I am part of her soul who was trapped in a pearl, your power awakened me" she answered happily.  
"Luffy, what now? What will we do with ... You know what?" Zoro asked, sitting on the other side of the girl. Before Luffy could answer the girl looked and them saying.  
"I think i know what you want to say, The pearl used my power, but in this form I can't use it fully. I'm sorry "the last part the girl whispered looking at her hands with tears in her eyes  
"Don't apologize little girl, what's your name? Do you know who we are? "Luffy asked, stroking her head.  
"Um, I know who I am and what was the purpose of my creation, but I have no name and no ... I do not know who you are. The pearl was only using my powers. "  
"So you have been trapped in this pearl all this time?"  
"Um ..." she nodded.  
"I-I didn't know," whispered Luffy embarrassed he embraced the girl and hugging her tightly "you had to be very lonely there, but you don't have to, now you have us. I am Luffy, I am the captain of the straw hat pirates and this is Nami she is a Navigator and the one with the scary face is Zoro our swordsman."  
"If you don't have a name, maybe we'll call you ... Hope, how.. hope for a better tomorrow," said Zoro, shocking Nami and Luffy with his moment of ingenuity. The girl showed them her beautiful big smile  
"Thank you, Hope ... I like it!" She jelled happily, causing smiles on all three people sitting next to her.  
"So Hope, how does your power work?"  
"Emm ... I don't know, I don't quite ... I know that I can affect other mind, but I don't know how it works." She looked at them with a sad and scared expression she thought they didn't need her now and because she is not useful and cannot use her power then they will throw her away. She closed hear eyes waiting for this to happen Instead, Luffy nestled her in his chest hugging her tightly.  
"Don't worry about it, sweetheart. It is important that you are here with us now and not imprisoned in a pearl. We'll manage without your power right now. "  
"And we can teach you how to use it if you want," Zoro added, taking a few strands of her hair out of her eyes. Tears appeared in the girl's eyes and then she cuddled up to Luffy even more. He laughed gently stroking her back calming her.

"Nami, how long will take us to reach the next island?" Luffy asked  
"Somehow tomorrow at noon"  
"May I ask you to buy some stuff and clothes for Hope when we will reach island?"  
"Of course," she replied smiling at him, then got up and she returned to her boat. Zoro remained in his place watching the sleeping figure in the arms of the black-haired boy.  
"What now Luffy? Since we can't wake their memories?" The boy looked at him, smiling gently  
"It is not so important now. I got you Zoro, that's enough for me plus I don't want to use her and make her bring back the memories against her will. "Zoro nodded at that "additionally I can feels her loneliness and fear" he added more quietly looking at the sleeping girl  
"We'll take care of her and look after her, don't worry." At these words, Luffy smiled sincerely and thanked Zoro who with a smirk on his face leaned against the mast and fell asleep. Luffy looked at the starry sky watching the stars and dark clouds slowly covering the moon.  
"Why do I have the felling that you new that it will happen... Raftel? It will be an interesting and new journey. Together we will become stronger and change the future" he whispered smiling gently.


	6. Meet Usopp, My sniper

English is not my native language so sorry for all mistakes.  
I do not own One Piece nor any characters from it only my oc's  
_______________________________

  
"ahh.. I see... so this Haki power we all have to train it now?"  
"Yes Nami. You can start to meditate with Zoro for the start to become one with your body and spirit. So Zoro let me know when Nami will be ready and we will start "Dodging Training" shishishi"  
"Haaah... we should arrive to Gecko Island today afternoon, so we have a few hours till then.. are you sure that meditation will work?" She asked Zoro  
"It did work for me. You have to connect your body and soul as one, I do not know if it will work for you, but it won't hurt you to try." After these words they both sat down in a meditation pose and there was silence. Luffy set opposite them with Hope on his legs and closed his eyes also focusing on his Haki. He felt the souls and presents of the creatures surrounding them, slowly he began to expand the power of those sensations, and then he felt people. People from the Syrup Village and Usopp. He opened his eyes they were separated by hours from the village, and that meant that his power had already covered a satisfying distance. Luffy smiles at that thought.   
Hope watched everyone with a gentle smile on her face. Luffy told her that he would teach her how to grow Haki power but first she has to grow and gain some more strength, so she watched reserve training with astonishment.

**Syrup Village**

"Ooi! We are here!" shouted Luffy, pulling Nami and Zoro out of their meditation. "Shishishi I can sense Usopp watching us from the top of the mountain" after these words they reached the shore in 10 minutes and slowly got out of the boat. Zoro toked Hope on his hip and stood next to Luffy. On the hill next to them the bushes began to rustle giving the impression of people moving behind them. Suddenly pirate flags began to appear.  
"Stop there pirates! I'm the great pirate fleet leader Usopp! Who is in charge of the security of this Village! I'm also known as "Captain Usopp"! Its best if you don't try to attack this village, because my 80 Million men are not going to forgive you!"  
".. That's a lie.." stated Nami  
"Waa! I have been caught!"  
"See, you even said it yourself!"  
"Shishishi! You'r so funny!"  
"I'm a man with high self-esteem! And everyone calls me the "Honorable Usopp"!"  
"We are not here to attack you'r village. We just want to speak with you Usopp, son of Yassopp! Shishishi!"  
"Whaaa.. you.. you know me and m-my father?"

**~in a small Tavern in the village~**

"Yassopp was the best sniper in Shanks crew! when they stayed in my village, your father talked about you over and over again, shishishi"  
"I knew that he was a Great pirate! hahahah" said proudly the long nose boy  
"Right now we are looking for companions and a ship" said Luffy reaching the meat with was served to them  
"That's sound like a big adventure!"  
"yup!"  
"Um Usopp, do you know if we can find a ship here?" Asked Nami  
"There is only one place where you can find the stuff you want in this village.. Although it's not a very big ship, but it's not that small either! The ship belongs to the mansion's owner. She is a pitiful, sick, weak and young girl, that always lies in the bed..."  
"Shishishi let's meet her later! i still want some more meat!"  
"oh yeah! you said earlier that you'r looking for companions? Let ME be the Captain! and I will join you!"  
"No way in Hell! But you can be our sniper! Shishishi"  
"Ah! but then I won't be able to call myself a Captain!"  
"hmm, Them let's do an sparring match, if you win you can be captain, shishishi"  
"I will think about it.." Usopp looked at the clock and his eyes lit up for a moment "Aaagr..! I almost forgot! I have to go now, but let's meet later and we can sparr then, okay?"  
"Sure thing! We are not in such a hurry" After that Usopp ran out of the tavern, three friends and chrildr continued to eat they dinner.   
"Um papa can I have this juice?" Asked Hope who was sitting on Luffy legs looking up to the boy. They all stared at her with a shocked expression. The girl blushed and lowered her head embarrassed. "I-I mean... I.."  
"Shishishi it's okay sweetie. Sure here you have it" he said patting her head softly and reaching for the drink. They all laughter when the door was opened with a big bang, and three small children in Hope age ran in.  
"Hej Pirates! what have you do to our captain Usopp!?" "Give us back our Captain!"  
"Haaa.... Yum yum... that was a really delicious meat!~" Luffy said happily, stroking his full stomach. The children looked horrified at his big round stomach  
"..m-meat?!.." "He.. he eat our Captain!?" they screamed in terror  
"your Captain..." started Zoro. He showed the children his most terrifying face and a devilish smirk "We just... ate him" he finished his speech by licking his fingers.  
'GYAAAAAHH! A WITCH!"  
"WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME!?" yelled Nami. "And you are not better!" She hit Zoro's head with full force.   
"Why did you hit me witch!"  
"Shishishishi Sorry Nami~"  
"We just had to scare them, it was too funny to not to do that haha"  
"oi kids! Usopp is in the mansion now, right?"  
"It's this time, so we think so, why?"  
"Yosh! then let's go to him and let's meet with Kaya again!" the children looked questioningly at the pirates, but they just ignored them and headed slowly toward the mansion on the hill. Zoro took Hope and put her on his hips holding her lighty.

„Usopp!"  
„Kaya~ you had that depressed look agan"  
„I'm so sorry. I wanted to treat you like a Proper guest... but Clahador won't allow it... its not like you are a bad person.."  
„Never mind, I feel comfortable Here, the somberness of the room will suffocate me. Because i'm... a brave Warrior of the sea!"  
„So which Adventure are you going to tell me today?"  
„Lets see... today i will tell you abou the Time when i was five and fought with a southern giant goldfish..!" And so Usopp started telling his adventure story and Kaya for one more time forgot about the cold and full of sickness days.  
"And then I sliced it up into little pieces, and sent them to the country of the dwarves and up to this day, they still haven't been able to finish eating it! Because of my great powers, they called me..."  
"CAPTAIN!" He was interrupted. Kaya and Usopp looked at the new guest.  
"Huh! Why are you here guys!?" Asked longlose.  
"We brought those guys here, they wanted to come here and meet ya"  
"Hello! I heard a lot about you! Shishishi" spoke Luffy   
"Usopp who are your friends?" Asked Kaya  
"Those guys heard of my reputation and traveled far to see me here. They are the new members of the Usopp pirate group!"  
"Yeah!..No! That's not..! I'm the captain! Ah and we have a request!"  
"A request? From me?"  
"Yeah! We need a big ship and we heard you have one!" Yelled excited Luffy.  
"What are you doing here!?" Shouted third person. "You can't just barge into the mansion like that!"  
"Urg! The Butler is here.." said Usopp with annoyance in his voice   
"Clahador..."   
"He.." Luffy and Zoro looked at them self with a understanding expression, but then Luffy takes step forward. " You.. you captain Ku..." Zoro hit him hard in head stopping him from finishing his sentence. Butler looked at him but then shot his head back at the long nose boy.  
"Oh Usopp I see you brought some friends with you. I heard some rumors about you... the villagers talk about you all the time. I hear about your father to... your the son of a filthy pirate"  
Luffy's fists clench so hard that it starter to drips blood. He hated this man and wanted to do something to hit nim and stop this insulting but Zoro kept his hand on his shoulder, keeping him from hasty actions. Hope looked a little distressed and the whole situation scared her. She reached her hands to Luffy   
"Papa this man is scary" she said, Luffy taked her from Zoro and hugged her. She hides her head in his neck.  
"Don't worry Hope" he whispered into her ear.   
„I'm not surprised that you turned out this way.. but you better stay away from my ojousama!" Said Butler   
"Did you say filthy...!?"  
"You and the ojousama belong to totally different worlds.. is it money that your looking for? Name your price!" At that moment Luffy was seething with anger, his head lowered, eyes hidden in the shadow of his straw hat. He was about to shoot from his place and hit Clahador but Hope was tightly embracing him and then he felt an arm on his shoulder.  
„wait a little longer. Tomorrow morning you will have a chance to beat him into a sour apple for every word he said, but now please, hold on a little longer" whispered Zoro. Luffy looked at him surreptitiously. He let out a breath he wasn't even aware of and closed his eyes listening to the rest of they conversation.  
"That's enough Clahador!" Screamed Kaya. "Apologize to Usopp at once!"  
"There is no need for me to apologize to this uncivilized person. I'm telling the truth!" stated nonchalantly butler. " I feel sorry for you... you hate your father do you? Because he is a Dumb treasure hunter, who deserted his family and village"  
"CLAHADOR!" Yelled Kaya  
"I WON'T LET YOU SAY ANOTHER BAD THING ABOUT MY FATHER!"  
"Why are you so angry? Your not very smart are you? You should have just told your usual lies and say that you father is a Traveling merchant.. or that you and him are not blood related.." he didn't even finish.  
"SHUT UP!" Usopp couldn't stand it and jumped at him, punching him in the face with full force. Everyone watched the events from a distance. Luffy remained in the shadow of his hat, showing no emotion. Kaya stared in horror. Nami and Zoro shook hands on Luffy shoulder and the children began to shout the name of their captain. However, Kuro didn't have enough fun, he decided to continue.  
" uh.. grh! See.. you so violent! Just like your Father, like Son!"  
"Shut up bastrad! I'M PROUD THAT MY DAD IS A PIRATE! I'm proud that he was a brave warrior of the sea! You are right that I like to lie but I'm proud of having a pirate blood in me! I don't have to pretend that I'm not! I AM THE SON OF A PIRATE!"  
"You said that pirates are brave warriors of the sea? Don't twist the truth.. it's because you have that kind of savage bloodline.. that you like to lie so much and use violence whenever you are enraged.. I Believe you only get close to Ojousama for the money.."  
"What are you talking about!?"  
"WHO CARES what you motive is, THE FACT That YOUR FATHER IS A PIRATE is more that enough reason for me to KICK YOU OUT!"  
"I dare you to say that!" Usopp was furious, he grabbed the collar of his enemy and was about to hit him the second time when Kay's voice stopped him.  
"Usopp please stop! Please don't use violence!"  
"Tssk..."  
"Clahador... isn't bad person.. please... Usopp... he is just concerned about me that's why he's a little extreme .." long nosed boy lowered his head looking at his feet. Butler threw his hand off his clothes with a slap.  
„Get the Hell out of Here! Savages like you are not welcome here!" He told him then looking at the rest "all of you! Get the hell out of here and never again show your faces here. I will let you off this time, but I warn you.. don't even think about coming here again!"  
"Fine.. I understand... I will leave even without you telling me to! I will never come back here again!" Usopp started walking toward the exit with each step accelerating until he finally started running without even looking where he was going.  
„I will go after him" statet Luffy heading Hope back to Zoro and heading after his friend. The rest silently bowed they head to Kaya and then backed away from the mansion leaving the crying girl behind them.

"Hi!" said Luffy jumping up millimeters in front of the long-nosed face who jumped under the sudden appearance of this man in front of him.  
„Waahhh! O.. oi.. don't stare me like that! Can't you be more normal!?" He Yelled at him.  
„Shishishi, it's more fun this way!"  
"So what are you doing here?"  
"Yasopp was a really popular pirate and the best sniper! So don't listen to that butler stupid talking"  
"To tell you the truth, even though he left me for the sea, I'm Really proud of my dad!"  
"Shishishi and that good and great!.. oh..isn't that this butler?" Luffy pointed two people below them. They were discussing something.  
"Yeah! That butler.. why is he here?!" They listened to the conversation ... "what !? Assassinate!?" Luffy and Usopp exchanged glances, continuing to eavesdrop on the conversation between the two men.  
„So, for three years.. they already lusted after Kaya's family wealth! And that butler.. No! Captain Kuro is still alive and he want to kill Kaya and attack my village.. not good.. not good at all! Luffy we have to warn everyone! We have to tell everyone that the village will be attacked tomorrow morning!" shouted Usopp in a whisper, slowly backing away from the hill so that they wouldn't notice them. Straw Hat boy grabbed long noses arm and looked straight into his eyes  
"Usopp, you have been yelling about pirates everyday, why do you think people will think this time? They will not take you seriously"  
"Oh no! Oh no.. no! So what now!? They will attack TOMORROW! I have to try!" Now they were running, Luffy was trying to stop Usopp but he didn't want to give up! They started to struggle.  
"Don't worry we will protect your village. Me and Zoro are strong, we can take them out with you!" Usopp tried to kick Luffy out of his way but the the black haired boy used his Haki and dogged his attack. He used armature Haki on his arm and knocked his friend down to the ground in one move.  
„Im sorry but i had to stop you,We will fight together but you do not have to deal with the rejection of this village people again and when you wake up, you will have us" Luffy took his friend's unconscious body piggyback and started heading toward the rest of his companions. He felt a little guilty that he had to treat his best friend like that. He wanted a fair match, but back then he did not see a different and better way out of the situation.  
"Luffy what happened!?" Shouted Nami running to him and unconscious Usopp on his back.  
"Uh.. I used Haki... He should wake up in a moment" Then he slowly laid the body leaning it against a tree and sat next to him. Then he told them the whole story what happened and about the conversation they overheard. Everyone were listening carefully and the young boys were terrified knowing the truth about the butler.  
"We have to warn the village and Kaya!" They shouted looking externally determined.  
"No, they will not believe is so we will protect the village so that no one will even notice the attack" everyone looked at Usop now, he had a sad and exhausted expression on his face. " Boys go home for now, and tomorrow go to Kaya and protect her, we will take out those pirates before they leave the beach." He stated smiling at them. They looked at they captain and shakes they heads agreeing on this plan. They lived them alone after that. Long nose was looking at the ground for a moment then He hided his head in his hands.  
"Thank you Luffy, your right no one would believe in my words. What should we do.. they are real pirates" Luffy patted his friend back   
"Oi, don't worry we are strong we can easily beat them" stated Zoro   
"Usopp, prepare for tomorrow's fight, we will all meet tomorrow morning at the coast where Kuro's people will appear" said Luffy smiling at him.

_____________________  
Part 1 done, I updated more chapters because I had more time to write and check them. thats' the longest chapter so far, so sorry for that :D  
Next chapter: Kuro vs Straw Hat pirates


	7. Kuro vs Straw Hat pirates

English is not my native language so sorry for all mistakes.  
I do not own One Piece nor any characters from it only my oc's  
_______________________________

  
"Sit down Hope I will make you a sweet ponytail" said Nami with a brush in her right hand. It was still early in the morning when everyone were sitting on the hill eating breakfast and preparing for the fight.   
"S-so w-what is the p-plan?" Asked nervously Usopp.   
"Shishishi Nami and Usopp you will watch me and Zoro fight this way we will show you Haki in real fight. You just need to protect Hope wile we will kick they asses."   
"I don't agree on that captain"  
"Huh what do you mean Zoro! I love this plan! " yelled Nami  
"I just think that those pirates are weak and it would be a good training for you guys, and we would see your actually strength" stated green haired boy. Luffy looked at him for a moment.  
"Yeah, Zoro is right"  
"WHAAAT! no no no no!" Yelled Nami and Usopp in the same time.   
"Shishishi don't worry we will watch you and take over the fight if we will see you are in danger or opponent would be too much for you"   
"I hate you Zoro!" Yelled Usopp meantime Nami was kneeling on the ground begging to God to save her.   
"Daddy can I fight too?" Asked Hope running straight to Zoro, he toke her up.  
"Your to young to fight, so for now just watch or hide from bad guys" he answered her. She smiled as him and then nodded.   
"Hope, why Is Zoro is daddy and Luffy papa?" Asked curiously Usopp.  
"Huh? Why?" She looked ad both mentioned men's " because it's feels like that, they both have similar strong auras and power and and I can feel they strong connection to themself, you don't see it?"  
"Wheee, I don't see anything like that, is that true Zoro? Luffy?" Usopp were watching they surprised expressions.  
"I I think so" answered Luffy scratching his neck nervously. It was strange they could feel they strength, they went back in time and they shared a lot of memories and adventures, Zoro was his first mate to and he respected him and loved as his best friend but he never thought about it and it was surprising that Hope could see through them like that not knowing them. He didn't feel any haki power from her so maybe it was thanks to her own powers.   
"Never mind, everyone they are coming so let's prepare"

"There is someone up on the slope! "  
"kill them, they're just kids!" A strange man with glasses in heart shape answered. The pirates screamed towards the teenagers standing in front of them. Nami looked at Luffy for the last time, horrified, who was sitting with Zoro and Hope a few meters behind them  
"Don't worry, Nami, they're not so strong, and if you do well, you'll get their Shishishi treasures faster," after these words, new power entered the girl. Full of enthusiasm, she moved towards the opponents, leaving Usopp behind him who tried to fight his trembling legs by punching them with fists.  
"Usopp insure me! Beloved treasures, wait for me! Mom is coming for you! "She exclaimed, pulling out her weapon and hitting with it the first pirates. Usopp pulled the bullets out of his bag and quickly started firing them straight at the faces of the running pirates who wanted to attack her from behind  
"Gunpowder Star! Namari bashi! Gunpowder Star! "He shouted projectiles firing bullet after bullet witch exploded one pirates faces.  
"Thanks Usopp!" She thanked him while hitting the last pirate trying to attack her.  
"Captain Jango, they are too strong!"  
"Not for so long! We have to hurry otherwise Captain Kuro will kill us ... we were supposed to be in the village a long time ago "after these words he pulled out a strange pendant with a round blade" after I say 1,2, Jango you guys will become stronger! 1,2 Jango! "After these words, the pirates began to scream and run in the direction of the opponents.  
"Usopp Nami! Come back here and take care of Hope, you did well, these pirates were too weak for your skills, now we will take them over. "  
"I will deal with them with one attack"  
"Yosh Zoro! But the Hypnotist leave to me Shishishi "  
"Sure" Zoro took a few steps forward, pulling out all three of his swords. "Three swords style Oni-Giri" in the blink of an eye Zoro disappeared and found himself behind the pirates leaving behind only their bodies which one after another fell to the ground.  
"Wooo Daddy is really very strong!"  
"A- a monster, I didn't even notice when he moved"  
"Shishishi only one left" said Luffy, appearing just before the terrified Hypnotist who had fallen to the ground in fear.  
"What the hell is going on here" all heads turned to the familiar voice, Kuro was standing on the hill with a suitcase in his hand.  
"Captain me, we ... these children were too strong for us." The man began to stammer with horror looking at his furious captain  
"I did not expect you to be so unreliable and uselessness, i will kill you all, no one will escape my wrath," the man pulled his blades out of his suitcase and put them on his hands imitating a cat's claws, at that moment Kaya ran out from behind the bushes  
"Clahador! Stop it! "She shouted with all her might towards him.  
"Kaya! What are you doing here! "Usopp started running towards her, but he stopped when the girl pulled out a gun and pointed it at Kuro.  
"Leave this village, don't hurt my friends, if you want money, I'll give it to you, just leave this island!"  
„ so you have become stronger in those years. Do you still remember ? A lot has happened in those three years. We have been together since your parents passed away. We went together to town, when you were down with fever I always stayed by your side to take care of you.i have served you tirelessly! I suffered taking care of you. I suffered waiting for this so long... ALL THIS IS SO THAT I CAN KILL YOU TODAY. I was a captain in the past.. and I had to serve such a young and naive little girl obsequiousness. Can you understand how demeaning my days have been?!   
"AGRHH !! "Shouted Usopp, running towards Kuro and hitting him straight in the face.  
"Usopp now as I think about it, I guess I still haven't given you back for that earlier hit you gave me," in a split second Kuro was right in front of Usopp waving his hand to measure the impact. However, Luffy was faster, sending the former captain in the direction of the forest. The man's body flew through a few trees breaking them and stopped on a rock a few meters away.  
"Huh, you don't even know how long I've been dreaming about it, kitten," he said in a mocking voice.  
Kaya, Usopp and Nami looked at Luffy with admiration and shock. Zoro smiled under his breath and Hope began to clap and cheer up laughing in full voice.  
"I'm a little curious, it was a rather strange attack, do you have the powers of the devil's fruit?" Kuro asked slowly emerging from the forest, wipping his blood off his nose.  
"Yup, I eat a gomu gomu fruit, I'm a rubber man! And I'm the man who will beat you up and become the Pirate King" Luffy answered him  
"Hahahhahaha! That's funny kid. Jango, I'll take care of these kids and you take care of Kaya. Make sure she will write down her will and then .. kill her "  
"I won't let you!" Shouted Usopp firing three missiles one after another towards Jango. All of them hitting the man's face exploded, causing him unconscious and sending him to the ground.  
"Tsk. I have to take care of everything myself, you cannot rely on anybody! SHAKUSHI! "After these words he disappeared leaving a cloud of smoke behind him. The cuts of his knives began to appear on the walls and stones. Luffy sighed  
"It may be impressive for others, but I can perfectly see your movements, you can't even control this speed" saying that Luffy stood up to the fighting position "Gear ... second" his body turned pink and began to emit soft smoke and then disappeared before eyes of his watching friends. It wasn't a second later when everyone heard a big bang and their eyes appeared the body of Kuro, deeply embedded in the cliff walls. Kuro coughed blood as Luffy attacked him again by knocking the man out.  
"Papa! You were awesome! I also want to be so strong! Hihihihi! "  
"I don't know who the bigger monster is, Zoro or Luffy," whispered Nami, releasing Hope from the embrace, she had started running towards the boy with a straw hat on his head. The boy smiled at her and took her in his arms  
"Of course I'm strong and you can also be Shishishi in the future of course" Kaya, Usopp, Nami and Zoro approached them laughing and enjoying their victory.  
"Thank you all! We wouldn't have beaten those pirates without you" said Usopp, laying a hand on Luffy's shoulder  
"Shishishi, come on, we're friends and friends are helping each other. Plus they weren't that strong at all."

„Oi Luffy, when you eat fish, this part should usually stay, "she told the black haired boy pointing to the bones of the eaten fish, seeing how the boy swallowed his whole food without leaving a single bone.  
"Aaah, I am full! I think that we can move on in a moment, Hope if you are still hungry say it, you didn't eat too much"  
"Um, I feel full of what I ate," she replied, smiling gently  
"Oh, so you were here, I was looking everywhere for you, I was afraid that you all left without saying goodbye," Kaya said, approaching their table.  
"Kaya hey! We were just planning to leave, "Luffy replied  
"Since my parents died, I have been sick and didn't left my home, but thanks to Usopp's storytelling I was able to push myself forward. Now I know that I must become stronger by myself. I would like to repay you all for your help and think that I have the perfect present for you "  
"A gift?" Hope asked, full of curiosity.  
"Um, you said you needed a ship, right? Come with me, I think I have something perfect for you. "After these words, all excited stood up and followed Kaya straight to the island's wharf

"Caravel!" Nami said with excitation in her voice. Luffy hopped onto The ship deck slowly approaching a sheep-head hull.  
"Mery ... we'll take care of you better this time" he said gently stroking his favorite place with his hand. After a while he jumped off the ship and hugged Kaya tightly "thank you Kaya! Going Mery is great! do you want to go with us ?! "After these words, everyone was amazed. It was an incredible proposition and the girl did not know what she should say.  
"I, I don't know, I can't fight, I don't have a strong body," she whispered after a moment of silence  
"Shishishi, you don't have to worry about it, we can test haha you and we will have a lot of great adventures around the world!"  
"WAAAAAAAHH!" Everyone turned towards the chapel, seeing Usopp falling fast and straight into they. Luffy and Zoro came out standing opposite him  
"Zoro, miss his face this time," commented Luffy, grinning from ear to ear  
"Sure captain" at this moment they out they feet in front of them placing them on both sides of Usopp's head, stopping him and his full backpack  
"T-thanks guys"  
"No problem," they replied in The same moment

„Haa ?! Kaya would come with us !? "  
"Jupp"  
"But Kaya has a weak body"  
"That's why you have to become strong to defend her from strong opponents Shishishi"  
"Y-yeah that's not a problem for the bravery warrior of the sees, Captain Usopp!  
"Oi! I'm the captain, you can be the sniper, so Kaya, what's your answer?" Everyone looked at her eagerly waiting for the answer. The girl looked at Mery looking for some answer or hint. The man smiled at her  
"Mrs. Kaya, it's not a problem, just follow your dreams if that's your will, I can take care of your mansion until you return" after these words the girl eyes lightener and she focused on Luffy  
"Um, if it's not a problem, I'd love to go with you, maybe I can't fight but I studied medicine a bit so I can serve as a temporary doctor or nurse"  
"Yosh! I'm okay with that! Let's set sails to the next destination  
______________  
Next chapter: Meet Sanji, My Cook


	8. Meet Sanji, My Cook

English is not my native language so sorry for all mistakes.  
I do not own One Piece nor any characters from it onay my oc's  
_______________________________

  
"Usopp could you draw our pirate flag on the sails? It's a Jolly Roger with a straw hat on it"  
"Huh, sure what about it !?" Usopp showed His concept own of pirate flag  
"You completely changed the symbol!" Yelled Zoro and Luffy hitting him in his head.  
"All Right all right.. okay and what about this one?"  
"Woo Usopp that's perfect!" Said Kaya looking at the final version.  
"Well yeah! I've honed my artistic talents by drawing in the walls of people homes for years. I'm quite the master artist, you knoooow" he stated proudly.  
"All right, with this our pirate ship Going Merry is ready for action and adventures!" Yelled Luffy running around the ship. Then all were having fun drawing sails.

"Zoro, your friends" stated Luffy, standing next to his friend.   
"Yeah I sense them"  
"Oi Nami! Can you turn the ship to this rock over there !?"  
"Sure Luffy" after that they sailed straight to the big rock in the middle of sea. When they reached destination they eyes appeared two mans.  
"Come on you damn pirates! I'm gonna slaughter all of you!" One of them yelled pointing at Luffy  
"Hey! Johnny where is Yosaku !?" Asked Zoro appearing next to Luffy.  
"Z-Zoro !!? Ist that really you, bro !?" Yosaku he-he is sick! "  
"Bring him on board" said straw hat boy smiling at the man named Johnny.  
"Isn't it Scurvy?" Asked Kaya looking at the sick men.  
"Yeah, I looks like it. Oo Usopp there are some limes in the kitchen! Go and squeeze some juice out and bring it here ASAP!" Shouted Nami at the long nose boy who quickly disappeared in the kitchen.

"ALRIGHT IM CHARGED UP ON NUTRIENTS AND READY FOR ACTION!" Startet yelling Yosaku  
"HAHA, MY PARTNER IS FINE NOW!" Added Johnny  
"LIKE HELL HE COULD RECOVER THAT FAST!" Shouted Nami at them.  
"Sorry for the late introductions. My name is Johnny"  
"And I'm Yosaku. Zoro used to bounty hunt with us in the past! I don't know how to thank you. I thought I bit the dust for sure!"  
"And I would never expected the famous pirate hunter Zoro to have become a pirate himself!"

"Hee so your looking for a cook? I know just the place. Of course getting the one to join you is another matter altogether. It's a restaurant in the sea. You should be able to reach it from here in 2-3 days. But the place is close to the grand line so you gotta be careful. Lotta dangerous guys around those parts.  
"If we have 2-3 days then we should train a little" said Zoro taking Usopps nose and taking him with him. "Come one I will start with you"  
"WHAAAAaa !! Kaya help me! WHY MEEE !!?  
"Shishishi okay then I will train Nami. Kaya can you take care of Hope in meantime?"  
"Sure think Luffy kun."  
"Ah so how do you want to start this training Luffy?"  
"Shishishi we'll start with observation Haki. Put this blindfold on. I will stand in the back and measure the impact. The result of this training should be to unlock the Haki, thanks to which you will be able to sense where I hit before I do it so you can avoid being hit "  
"Seems to be quite helpful and hurtful "  
"The fight with kuro was fast enough so we were unable to show you exactly how haki work, so until we find stronger opponents, the theory and presentations that we have presented to you with Zoro must suffice."  
"Luffy, how do you know these techniques?"  
"We had good teachers who taught us all the basics and we had to refine the rest ourselves"  
"Ah let's get it started"

"Usopp stop running away from me!" Shouted Zoro trying to hit Usopp, who was constantly peeping through the blindfold trying to avoid blows  
"T-this isn't training, it's a n-nightmare! It hurts like HELL !! "Zoro sighed impatiently  
"Okay, okay, I won't use that much power, so stop peeping and focus finally!"  
"I don't know if I trust you enough"  
"Usopp! If you want to be able to protect Kaya, then focus and calm down! "After these words, Usopp shuddered and stood still looking at his hands. After a minute of silence, he walked over to Zoro and sat down in front of him showing him his back  
"Let's get started!"

"We're here at the restaurant! Zoro bro! Luffy bro! Usopp bro! Nami bro! Kaya sis! Hope sis! "  
"Why I'm the one Bro?" Nami asked herself with a sigh.  
"Aaah! Hope look! "Shouted Luffy running with the girl to the front of the boat.  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK EVERYONE!"  
"But a big fish!" Hope said, smiling from ear to ear.  
"Woow"  
"Thats so funky!"  
"Oi! I have never seen that pirate flag before! I'm the lieutenant of the marines headquarters known as Ironfist Fullbody! Who is your captain name !? "  
"I'm Luffy, we just created our pirate flag!"  
"Hym? I only came here to eat at the restaurant but consider your lives forfeit the next time you run into me when I'm not off duty. Oi Marines, sink then" after these words the man schedl from the ship and headed along with his woman towards the entrance of the restaurant.  
"Guys we are in deep shit! They are aiming they cannon at us! Aaa they fired it! " yelled Usopp as he saw the bullet heading their way. Luffy stood in front of the ball and grabbed it in his hand  
"Shishishi i think it is probably yours" after these words he threw the cannonball back. Everyone with bulging eyes watched as the marine ship began to sink.  
"Luffy bro! How did you do that! It was amazing!"  
"That was unbelievable"  
"Shishishishi was easy, everyone! We're heading to the restaurant! "  
"Ai ai! Captain! "Everyone responded eagerly.  
"Nami?What are you looking at? "Luffy asked as he approached the girl.  
"Ahahaha" she laughed nervously hiding a piece of paper behind her back. "It's nothing just a random poster, nothing more hahah"  
"Nami, I would like you to trust us, if something happens tell me, I will not embed you and I see that since you grabbed this piece of paper you are distracted and stressed all the time."  
"Thank you Luffy, that's my problem and I don't want to ... I don't want to drag you into anything or expose you. You do not need to worry"  
"As you think. Aah! I forgot to add that we will probably stay here for a few days with Zoro, we are expecting a guest, but soon we meet him we are going to sail to the village of Cocoyashi "  
"W-what !? Why there ?! "  
"Oh do you know this village?" Luffy couldn't lie but he tried to sound surprised  
"Em ... you can say that. But why do you want to go there? It's dangerous, haven't you heard that the village is under Arlong pirate occupation ?! "  
"That's why I want to go there, I'm going to defeat These pirates Shishishi" after these words he jumped off the ship and headed to the rest of his companions with were waiting for them next to the entry. Nami stayed in place with an incredulous look at the crumpled poster in her hands  
"Idiot, does he have a death wish?" She whispered "What should I do?" After these words, she sighed and followed Luffy to the restaurant.

"Welcome to our restaurant, my name is Sanji and I will serve you today"  
"Hello, we'll ask for a table for 5 people and one child," Nami said smiling at the blonde man.  
"Oh of course my beauty, please," replied the man with hearts in his eyes. Luffy and Zoro looked at each other sadly visible in their eyes. For Zoro, the boy could be annoying and they were still arguing, but it didn't change that they were friends and he feel guilty for his death. Luffy and Zoro sat next to each other, seated Hope in green haired man knees. Nami, Usopp and Kaya sat opposite, looking at the restaurant's menu.  
"So what are your orders?"  
"A lot of meat! Whatever but meat! "Luffy shouted happily  
"For me Booze" at the time everyone were placed they order to their stolons a very nervous Fullbody lieutenant came over, hitting his hand on the table.  
"Oi, you're scaring a child," Zoro said with hatred in his eyes.  
"You shot down my ship, disgusting pirates! You will pay me for it! "  
"You first started firing cannonballs at us, you thought we wouldn't give it back to you?" Luffy answered him with a note of irritation in his voice.  
"YOU DISGUSTING PIRATES! Now you'll see what the marine is capable of! "He was about to hit the boy in a straw hat when Sanji stopped his hand  
"I'm sorry but this restaurant is neutral ground, if you want to fight, please go outside"  
"THOSE BOUGHTERS, THE POVERY PIRATES WON'T EAT HERE and I don't care about you, idiotic waitress!"  
"Under my guard here everyone hungry customers will get fed and you have no voice here," said the irritated Blond.  
"I SAID SOMETHING YOU IDIOT!" Shouted Fullbody this time trying to hit the waiter. However, this one was faster and standing on his arms he swung and hit the man with all his strength. The force of the blow threw the body of the man smashing the table at which he fell. Then he ran into the room another waiter shouting at blond one what he is doing with their clients  
"Currently Patty, this idiot only created a fight with our real customers who just placed the order" after these words the second waiter calmed down and threw out the unconscious man from the restaurant.  
"I am sorry dear ladies for this. I am already bringing your orders," Sanji said to Nami and Kaya, who were sitting confused of the situation arose. About ten minutes passed when Sanji returned with their order when everyone heard gun shots and a skinny and all covered in blood man came into the restaurant. The whole restaurant watched in horror as the man sat down at the first empty seat and put his legs on the table, sitting down.  
A waiter named Patty walked to him with a fake big smile on his face.  
"Welcome you squid-faced bastrad! This is our Baratie restaurant. "He said  
"I'm going to say this one time, I'm a customer and such you will bring me food this instant!" Replied him this strange man.  
"Pardon me dumbass, but .. do you have any money?"  
"You accept lead?" The man said putting his weapon to the forehead of the waiter, whose smile immediately disappeared, showing irritation.  
"So you don't have any money?" He said irritated.  
Immediately after those words, with one blow he knocked the stranger and threw him out of the restaurant. People stood up and began to clap except for straw hats who only watched the situation in silence. "If you cant pay the bill then you ain't no customer" Hope took a loud sip of juice.  
"It wasn't nice," she said. "Papa, this man was so hungry why was he treated so?" She asked, Luffy just smiled gently at her and stroked her head  
"Unfortunately, this is the world, but don't worry, this gentleman will eat something very good" after these words he got up and after a short conversation without words with Zoro, he went to the back of the restaurant.

"Eat," Sanji said, placing the plate of food just before the barely conscious man, sitting down next to him.  
*Gulp *  
"I don't know what so say ... I have never had such a delicious food in my entire life! ... I'm so grateful! "He said while eating and trying to stop the tears coming from his eyes.  
"It's damn good, right?" The blond answered firing up a cigarette and smiling sincerely  
"Hahah you lucky! You got some food! Oi Sanji, join my crew as cook! Be the Cook for my pirate crew! "Shouted Luffy standing over the men leaning on the balustrade.  
"Huh ?!" The two men said simultaneously looking at the black hair boy. Luffy jumped off the upper Czech ship sitting on the balustrade next to them  
"Are you a pirate? Huh. In any case you do better not try anything funny to this restaurant. The owner of this place used to be the cook of a pretty infamous pirate crew "  
"Oh, yeah I know that Shishishi"  
"This restaurant is like a treasure for this damn geezer. I will have to refuse of that offer. I've got my own reason to keep working here"  
"NO! I Refuse!"  
"E what?" "Wha ..?"  
"I refuse your refusal! Your a good cook so we'll be pirates together! Shishishi!"  
"Oi Oi at least hear me out .."  
"Fine! So what is the reason?"  
"No need to tell you"  
"BUT YOU JUST TOLD ME TO HEAR YOU OUT!" Yells Luffy at him.  
"ALL I MEAN WAS THAT YOU SHOULD HEAR OTHER PEOPLES OPINIONS WHEN TALKING! Don't make me chop you up, you damn straw hat erring shithead!"  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY ?! Don't dare insult my straw hat or I will send you flying over the Grand line!"  
"Em Sorry to cut in the conversation but .."  
"WHAT IS IT !!?" Both yelled at the man.  
"My name is Gin and I'm a member of the Krieg pirates. So you said you're a pirate? Can I ask what your objective is?"  
"I'm going to find One Piece and become the Pirate King!"  
"So you are heading to Grand Line? You don't seem to be a bad guy so let me give you a piece of advice. Give up on going to Grand Line"  
"Shishishi thanks but I'm not gonna change my mind, It's only paradise nothing to be afraid of when you are comparing it to New World"  
"Paradise? What's that? You sound like .."  
"I meant Grand Line, sorry Shishishi I was there we just needed to come back to deal with some thinks"  
"You have been on the Grand line? How? That impossible!"  
"Gin, join my crew and I can show you how beautiful Grand Line is!"  
"I can't, but thank you for this proposition. I'm to loyal to Don Krieg"  
"Shishishi That is your choice”  
"I just wanted to warn you and Sanji, thank you so much for the food. You are my savior. The meal was really delicious," said Gin getting into a small boat. "Would it be alright to come here to eat again?"  
"Sure anytime"  
"Oi Sanji! Strawhat what are you doing ?! "The restaurant owner called out looking at all three.  
"Ah sorry. Just because you give me food your going to get troubles, "Gin said in a broken voice feeling shame.  
"How is that? You paid, "Luffy said, throwing a coin towards Sanji who grabbed it in air and smiled at Gin.  
"Oi Old Geezer may I speak with you for a moment?" Asked Luffy jumping next to him. Old man looked at him surprised then he started laughing  
"Sure, why not kiddo !?"  
_______________________________  
Next chapter: New World Power


	9. New World power

English is not my native language so sorry for all mistakes.

I do not own One Piece nor any characters from it only my oc's

_______________________________

„That would explain a lot.. but why did you tell me all of it?" Asked Zeff siting across straw hat boy

"I'm my time in the future.. Blackbeard wanted to bad to hurt us.. that he started to ... Hund down and kill the people we cared for.. you were one of the first..." the boy said hiding his eyes in the straw hat shadow. A lot of regret and anger was heard in his voice and the old pirate captain looked at him with similar expression. "I don't know what will happen in this time, so I want you to know and prepare in case ... "

"I understand Pirate King. You don't have to worry but changing subject.. your taking Sanji wirh you are ya?"

"Yeah Shishishi he is the best cook in the whole world" answered Luffy showing his D smile 

"Hmp, not yet haha" 

"Shishishi for me he always was and will be" 

"Nami! Today afternoon we will be heading to the Cocoyasi Village" stated Luffy standing next to her.

"W-why? Why do you want to risk your life? They are to strong ..!" 

"How can you know that? And it now true we can beat then pretty fast and easy"

"Don't joke you cannot be serious! I I .."

"Nami what's wrong? Tell me, please" The girl looked at him with tears in her eyes and she bitte her bottom lips looking down at the ground. 

"I.. I was born in this village..." she whispered "I said that I cannot be a part of your crew because I .. because I'm a part of Arlong pirates..." 

"You at snot an evil Od bad person than why?" He asked outing his hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner. She then looked at him and the tears started to fall down. Nami told him the whole story about her foster mother and how she become a part of those pirates how she collected money to buy the village back from them. Luffy hugged her tightly.

"Nami, they are bad pirates... I don't think that he even thought about keeping this deal. I would be to good to be true" he whispered. Nami knees give up if not for Luffy holding her she wold fell down. Somewhere deep down she knew that it was to good. A perfect deal doesn't exist. But she hided those thoughts not wanting to give up.. her only hope for freedom. Luffy words toke them back to the day light showing her the true of it. They stayed like that to the moment when there were no more tears to come out. She stepped back from Luffy and rubbed her eyes. 

"If you want you can try to buy it... you said that you have the money so after Zoro fight go with everyone and I will catch you guys when I will deal with some person."

"Thank you Captain" she said smiling for the first time "wait.. Zoro fight? What do you mean?" 

"Shishishi I said early that we are waiting for someone, he will be here in an couple a minutes, so I will let you know when to set sails" 

"ITS DON KRIEG SHIP!"

"That ship is in complete shambles!" Yelled people in the restaurant looking from the windows at the appearing ship.

"That can't be a work of human.. To turn a gigantic galleon of that size into tat sad state... " said Sanji

"Actually It was one person who did it" said Zoro

"WHAT?!!" Everyone shouted.

"Yeah they just were veeery unlucky to wake up Mihawk from his nap Shishishi" 

"That Not possible!" "Don't joke! How can one man do something like that!?" 

"Sorry dir intruding.. but could I have some water and food? If it's money you want, i have got plenty of it" said Don Krieg panting from exhaustion, Gin was helping the man to stand and walk in. After those words the man fell down onto his face.

"DON KRIEG! Please save my captain! He will die at this rate!" 

"Hahaha Perfect! Just perfect! Hey contact marines immediately, it a perfect chance to arrest him!" laughed Patty. Er this moment everyone were on his side even after Krieg begged them for something to eat on his knees. Sanji showed patty out of his way handing Gin a plate with food saying to give it to his captain. Everyone were mad at the blond man for giving a chance to this monster to recover but he ignored them. Don Krieg rated everything in one go and then stood with his own strange and tried to hit Sanji but Luffy was faster grabbing the man hand.

"Oi! That wasn't nice. Sanji just saved your life and that how you want to repay him?" He strengthened his Grab when Krieg tried to free himself, Luffy smirked at that and let the mans go Stepping back.

"Tsk! You brat.. I like this restaurant .. my ship I all worn out and i has been looking for a new one.. so I will take this one. I have around hundred subordinates on my ship and they all are starving and wounded. Prepare enough water and food for them and I will think about sparing your lives." 

"Are you kidding?! You want us to feed your men knowing that they will attack us?!! We refuse!!" 

"I'm ordering you and nobody disobeys my orders!" At that moment Sanji started heading to the kitchen but he was stopped by other cooks. 

"Fine stop me if you wish. Go ahead and shoot" he said to them. "A cook should freely be able to, feed anyone who is starving!" After those words Patty punsched Sanji. 

"Sanji! I know your secretary feeding people when we thrown them out, but not this time! And You Krieg! If your finished with your meat how about having an iron dessert!? Indigestion meat-ball Cannon!" He yelled shoring the cannon ball at the pirate. Everyone cheered but stopped when they saw that it didn't work and Don Krieg stepped back into the restaurants mad. 

"This is the worst restaurant I have ever been to.. Annoying Pricks!!" From his gold armor weapon started to appear and then he startet to shot. Zoro stepped before cooks and restaurant customers taking out his swords. With quick moves he was cutting bullets one by one. 

"You won't hurt anybody on my watch" 

"You damn worms! Think you can defy my?! We m the strongest!!" Yelled Don Krieg 

"Hahahahahha" Luffy and Zoro were laughing at those words. Luffy rolled on the ground couldn't to stop the laughter. 

"What's so funny!!" 

"You!! Hahaha you the strongest?! Oh my god you are such a dummy captain!" Said Luffy sitting down and rubbing his eyes from the tears

"You just were defeated by one man and you still are calling yourself the strongest hahaha" added Zoro.

"H-how did you know?" Asked Gin. Everyone looked at him with shock.

"So you were right??!" They yelled looking at Zoro and Luffy 

"Daa, why should we joke about something like that?" Said Luffy standing back up. At this moment Zeff throw a big bag in front of Don Krieg feet's. 

"There is enough good here for a hundred people, so hurry up and bring it to your men" after those words Krieg disappears living Gin on his knees begging Sanji and Luffy for forgiveness. Saying that Krieg promised to not hurt them that he didn't know that I would end so. And Zeff explained why he give the food to them asking everyone if they know how it is, how it feels to be hungry enough to die. Everyone started to prepare for a fight when they heard a Big Bang and people cries. They all headed to the entrance looking at the big ship being cut int half and starting to sink. Luffy sat with Hope one the wooden railing and next to him stood Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Kaya and Usopp with Zeff beging him. Pirates were yelling at the man who cut they ship why did he attack them back on grand line and now, the man looked at them with bored expression still sitting on his small raft.

"You wakes me from my nap and I wanted to kill some time" he stated like it was a normal think. Luffy and Zoro smiled at them self. Zoro jumped and stood next to The man.

"Oi Hawk-eye Mihawk, do you have some time for a Duell?" He asked smirking evilly. Mihawk looked at him and saw the amount of aura and he smirked.

"Sure why not" he takes out his Your sword and step out from his raft. 

"What do you aim for?"he asked Zoro

"To be the strongest" Mihawk smirked at that. He could see that the man befor him was strong, and it was a Grand Line is even more New World Power and aura he could sense from him. East blue was the weakest sea so it impressed him and more.. He looked up at a young man with a straw hat on his head smirking at them and even after he had suppressed his aura Mihawk could see that it still was leaking amount of it. The girl on his laps were looking at them with stars in her eyes and even such a small kid had such a powerful aura.  _ They are not normal _ _,_ he thought focusing back on the green haired boy. All of a sudden both men were out of sight. the people who watched saw only large breeze winds and black blurred trails in the air. Only the eyes of Luffy, Zeff and Hope seemed to follow the movements of the fighting men.  _This time i will get you_ through Zoro smirking and this time covered swords with Haki striking sword blow after blow.

"Three swords style... Oni Giri" he managed to leave a small cut on his cheek but still Mihawk was faster and stronger to leave more cuts on him. 

"Nine sword Style.. Ichibugin" he said showing an illusion of nine sword and disappears from Mihawk eyesight only to appear straight behind him leaving a cut on the greatest swordsman chest. He managed to block the blow but still he was cut and that impressed him a lot. Zoro smirked but was panting from exhaustion, this body wasn't ready for such an amount of Haki and strong techniques. Mihawk attacked back.

"Heh.." *pant pant* 

"Why do you refuse to step back?"

"A wound on the back is a swordsman shame" he responded spreading his arms and waiting for the sword blow and such Mihawk did. leaving a deep but not deathly cut wound on Zoro chest. 

"Kid, tell me your name"

"Roronoa Zoro" 

"I shall remember, I am Dracule Mihawk, it is much to early for you to die, know yourself, know the world and become strong Roronoa! I will wait for you at the top. And you boy" he said now looking at Luffy who jumped down as stood now next to Mihawk. 

"What do you aim for?" 

"Pirate king" 

"A tough patch indeed, even though er that surpassing myself" 

"I will do it anyway.. ah one more think may I ask you for a favor?"

"Huh? What is it?"

"Do you have Shanks den den mushi number?" the swordsman looked surprised at that question and then he saw the straw hat.

"This straw hat.. it's shanks isn't it?"

"Shishishi yeah! Shank gave it to me, but I have some business to him that's why I need to contact him and I know that he is in the New world now so I can meet up with him" Mihawk take out a small paper and write down the number heading the same paper peace to luffy who thanked. 

"Luffy!" Said Zoro "sorry I didn't win but I won't disappoint you ever again... I will become the strongest swords man in the world! And I will never going to lose again!"

"Shishishi I know Zoro" 

"You make a good team, I do like to see you again at the top in the future"

"Shishishi have a nice trip back. And now.. Nami take them and set sails I will catch you guys later!" Nami looked surprised but bowed her head and takes everyone at Mery. Luffy turned to Krieg "Oi Sanji! If I win you are going to become my cook!" 

"Don't decide for yourself dickhead!" The blond haired man yelled back at him but a small smile appeared on his smile what was noticeable for Luffy and Zeff. The fight was pretty fast, Sanji takedown Pearl and Luffy jumped over Angry Don Krieg who covered himself with the spiky cape but it didn't stop Luffy from covering his hand with Haki 

"Gomu gomu .. bullet! And gomu gomu... Battle Axe!" Don Kried coughed up with blood and Lost consciousness. Other pirates were defeated with one blast of Haoshoku Haki. After that Sanji spoke with Luffy about All blue and decided to go with him and become part of his pirate craw as cook. Gin was listening for a moment but decided that he is to loyal to Krieg and that he will stay with him. Sanji was crying when he was saying goodbye to his friend they all were like a part of family. After that they both set off on a small shopping boat heading in the direction of the rest of the crew.


End file.
